Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Jango's not realy gone mearly marching far away. Song fic from OC point of veiw. I do not own star war or the song lyrics.


___**Hello another song fic from Gemidi Fett. This ones about how Caitlyn(from Next to Nothing) wanted to help Jango become a better father and person, but she was there when it finally dawned on Jango, but saddly he was too far gone for even Caitlyn to save.(This is Caitlyns thoughts if Jango got killed.)**_

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything  
__So I tried to be like you, and I got swept away._

I knew life was hard. Being a bounty hunter didn't make it any easier. I was a self proclaimed Fett, even before Jango adopted me, and I was unstoppable. I took being a bunty hunter a touch too far. It was an accident that I became Mace Windus apprentice, but I went too far.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
and you needed someone to show you the way.  
So I took your hand and figured out that,  
when the tide comes I'd take you away._

For the almost four years I stayed on Kamino I guess I was trying to save them, yes that's it. I was saving Jango and Boba. I wanted to show the galaxy to Boba and Jango. Sure Jango might have travel to every planet in the galaxy, but he never enjoyed it. He was always on the hunt. Even when Boba went with him, he still didn't open his eyes to the stars.

_If you want to, I can save you,  
I can take you away from here,  
so lonely inside, so busy out there,_

We all get so lost in this galaxy, never stopping to watch a waterfall or look up at the stars. Boba will never know what its like to actually look up a see stars and **_enjoy_**them. Nether will Jango, it sad, even more sad than the poor clones that get used by Republic.

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

But I knew Jango enough that all he wanted was the best for his family.

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me,  
your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on._

I remember the year me and Boba both were on Kamino waiting for Jango to come back. He didn't come back for 2 weeks and counting. Boba started to have nightmares and I had to hold him till he stopped thrashing.

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
where you go when you're gone._

And when Jango finally came back we both hugged him and thanked the whole damn galaxy for bringing our _buir_back. I tried to tell Jango that he needed stop and that anymore was getting to risky, but he was a Fett and they don't back down.

_I you want to, I can save you,  
I can take you away from here,  
so lonely inside, so busy out there,  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cared.  
_

Jango was the best father I've ever had. I loved him to death. But I know how everyone saw him now. As selfish _chakkar_ who used his genes to churn out cannon fodder, that cared about no one but himself and was the worse _Mandalor_ ever.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares,  
If you need me you'll know I'll be there_

I also know the real reason Jango wanted to have himself cloned. He knew that they would aid in the destruction of the Jedi and it gave him a chance to have a son to raise.

_I you want to, I can save you,  
I can take you away from here,  
so lonely inside, so busy out there,  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

The Jedi are too foolish. they didn't ask question like any sensible person should do but being despite little _huttune_ they just turned their eyes from the growing problem that was there and accepted the army without a murmur.

_I you want to, I can save you,  
I can take you away from here,  
so lonely inside, so busy out there,  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

The bad part was I was there on Genosis when Jango was killed, the worse part was that I was there as a **_Jedi_**. My father head was cut off in front of me, I was right there and he was killed. I couldn't stop it, I tried _so_hard to make sure Boba didn't grow up a cold and heartless person but I failed.

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,_

So I stand in front of the grave Boba had buried Jango in on Genosis. I dug up his WESTARS so I could use them. The only difference from mine and his is on Jango's a small **_J.F._**is engraved on the side. I put the two WESTARS in their new holders and pass my hand over flat face of the rock in front of me. a small glow shows Jango and Zam standing by each other with Jango holding Boba and me standing next to Zam. Under it it says-_Aliit ori'shya tal'din(Family is more than bloodlines) _Its what could of been.. And as it fades, only visible by certain people, I sink to the ground....

_where you go when you're gone._

and cry.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
